


And it feels like home

by Ostodvandi



Series: EliHec week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Dream Sequence, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, im soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: No matter if in the past, or the present, going to see Hector always feels like going to a second home.





	And it feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm soft. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I haven't finished fe6 so I have no idea of the details on when Eliwood's illness showed up, when these two went off to study under Cecilia (if there are any) or anything so uh, you all gotta live with my idea of whatever happened in that game.
> 
> EliHec week day 2!

It was a good, clear morning for traveling, and it was also one of Eliwood's favorite times of the month. The carriage had been prepared the day before, but he had been getting ready for a week. The teachers had scolded him lightly for being a little distracted, but it was not like they couldn't understand the young boy's excitement.

He was going to see his best friend, after all.

He hadn’t stopped grinning as he put everything in a suitcase, carried it to the carriage, and said goodbye to his father. Elbert had ruffled his hair affectionately.

'Have fun, Eliwood.’

And he had nodded, although the first part of the trip had never been especially funny even when he brought a book with him.

Eliwood had looked out of the window in the carriage, a bit too excited to focus on the book. His legs had been bouncing nervously from time to time, and someone he couldn't remember clearly had reprimanded him on it.

‘Sorry…’

‘I know you’re excited, but still.’ That voice had sounded warm and familiar, but Eliwood’s foggy memory still couldn't recognize the person. ‘You must keep your manners.’’

‘Alright…’ Eliwood had fidgeted on his seat, unable to stay still just thinking of sparring with Hector again. ‘I just… really want to see Hector.’

That blurry person had smiled kindly. ‘I know, I know.’ A hand had ruffled his hair, making Eliwood laugh. ‘You two sure are good friends, huh?’

Eliwood had nodded vigorously. ‘Yes! He’s my best friend.’

‘That’s quite the high title, Eliwood.’

‘He deserves it,’ Eliwood had replied, pure sincerity and conviction in his words. Because, really, who could have been more worthy of that title than Hector? He was so different, and yet they always connected so well. Despite being on good terms with the other noble kids in Lycia, there was just something about Hector that had set him apart, not counting the warrior oath they made so long ago.

‘I hope… he thinks the same about me.’

‘I’m sure he does. You’re special in his eyes too, Eliwood.’

He had felt himself blush a little. ‘Really?’

‘Really. I’m sure your friendship will last a very long time.’

Eliwood had looked out of the window, trying to spot the familiar castle between the endless forest and pure blue sky. How long would it take, he had wondered impatiently…

‘We’re about to get there.’

The voice now sounded different, but it still invoked a warm feeling in Eliwood’s chest.

‘Really?!’

The person smiled again, and their voice sounds like that of an immensely familiar young boy’s.

‘Dad, we’re about to get there!’

Eliwood suddenly wakes up, and finds himself in a carriage similar to the one he was in before. Roy is tugging at his jacket softly, trying to shake him awake. Lilina, meanwhile, is still soundly asleep, her head on her dad’s lap.

‘Oh,’ he mutters, and looks in Roy’s direction. He looks as awake as he can be. Has he been awake through all the trip? ‘Sorry, Roy… Looks like I fell asleep…’

‘It’s fine, father. Marcus told me to wake you up.’

‘I see… Thank you, Roy.’ He ruffles his son’s hair, and smiles sweetly. Outside of the window, only a familiar forest could be seen, and Eliwood's heart seems to beat faster. ‘That sure brought back memories…’

Roy tilts his head. 'Of what?’

‘Ah, nothing… I was dreaming the times when I went to meet your dad at a certain place. A place between Ostia and Pherae. Did I tell you that story already?’

‘Mmm maybe… The sparring sessions?’

‘Precisely.’ Eliwood pats Lilina’s hair softly, unable to wake her up just yet when she’s sleeping so soundly. ‘I had a dream of those times… I guess I really miss him.’

‘Me too… But we’re seeing father soon!’

‘Indeed we are.’ Eliwood inhales deeply, lying back on the seat. ‘I can’t wait… Though going back without you two is going to be heartbreaking.’

‘We’ll write you tons of letters.’ Roy assures him, obviously excited at the prospect of staying at Ostia. Eliwood couldn’t blame him, Hector’s home is the bigger, more active of the two, and they had only spent short amounts of time there. Pherae is a better place to raise children, but not for two almost teenagers who also need to be educated to be marquess and marchioness.

Eliwood sighs, and Roy frowns.

‘And we’ll travel a lot there. Well, maybe not a lot, but… I don’t think dad will stop us from going there.’

‘Don’t worry about that, Roy… I’ll be just fine.’ Eliwood dismisses his worries waving a hand. ‘As long as you promise that you will take care of each other, and will come visit some time.’

Roy nods.

And only minutes later, he can see the citadel in the distance. Eliwood shakes Lilina softly, and she yawns and blinks a couple times before realizing she's on the carriage to Ostia. The kids talk about the things they’re planning to do when they arrive, about their bedrooms there, about the things they left there last time and the things they’re bringing here, and Eliwood zones out, staring instead at the outside. His second home is a little closer by the second.

The carriage slows down, and Eliwood’s pulse quickens as they go through the roads that he knows so well. When it stops entirely, Hector is waiting there, cracking a smile as soon as their eyes meet, like he always does.

The kids, however, get off the carriage first and leap into Hector’s already open arms.

‘Hey hey! You two have grown a bit too much for my liking!’ Hector ruffles their hair and squeezes them into a big hug.

‘We’ve missed you!’

‘Me too, kids.’ Hector pats their heads, and Roy breaks the hug to help Eliwood get off the coach.

‘Don’t worry, Roy. I can walk just fine.’

Roy nods, even if he doesn’t look all that convinced. Though worried, Hector smiles again and invites Eliwood with a gesture of his hand. ‘Want to join in the hug? We wouldn't dare to leave the handsomest man in Pherae out of it.’

Eliwood laughs. ‘Sure.’

Hector pulls him into the collective hug, and bends down to reach Eliwood’s lips.

And it feels like home.


End file.
